Swallow Hills
'Swallow Hill '''is a small town in California, utilized as a shelter for the inhabitants of the wasteland in the post-war world following the nuclear destruction of the United States of America. Originally constructed as both a showcase town and pleasure village, a "''thanks" of sorts for returning United States Armed Forces in the later 1940s at the end of the Second World War, it would go on to form a close knit community of returning soldiers and entrepreneurial civilians, though the latter would end up forming the majority of the populace. This was very much the case on the eve of the Great War, where the inhabitants either fled to the safety of the nearby Vault 42, reached improvised shelter or perished in the nuclear holocaust. Those that remained would form the thin vestiges of life on the surface following atomic annihilation. History Originally started as an example of the "American Dream" in post-world-war America, Swallow Hills was designed as a community for returning veterans and civilians, injected with a synthetic brand of small-town Americana, with construction beginning in 1946 and ending in 1949. The homes were modern, the grass was green and the picket fences were white. Just one of the many symbols of American prosperity, an insular community with almost as much of a synthetic quality as the Botox in many of the resident housewives faces. With the development of atomic power in the 1950s, the community adapted to new technology quickly. Appliances of all sorts appeared on the market, adapted to this new energy, with Swallow Hills grabbing the products quickly and greedily. With every leap in technology, the growing town welcomed it in, scrambling to secure these new gems, much to the consternation of older generations. Indeed, when Nuka Cola first rolled out in the 2040s, Swallow Hills boasted some of the first stocks of the soft drink on sale in the American market. The town, by middle of the 21st century, boasted a population of just over 1,500, from a town that once, in the mid-20th century had a population of barely a hundred. Mr. Handy's tended lawns, made coffee and handled barbecues, Atomic powered cars drove through freshly paved streets flanked by green lawns and Protectron robots served drinks and maintained law and order in both the town's numerous bars & cafes and police force, respectively. An American dream. Of course, this outward appearance often hid underlying problems. For instance, the town's financial woes incurred by the race for the latest technology, taking a huge toll on the mayor's office and local government giving rise to ever-higher taxes, accusations of corrupt local law enforcement and emergency services, and of course the ever present fear of nuclear annihilation, of which was furthered by the aggression and animosity the two remaining superpowers of the world, China and the US, had against each other. Then, in 2066, China invaded Alaska. Some of the residents enlisted to fight, many tearful goodbyes were said and, also, many fears were confirmed. The perceptive, or perhaps paranoid, felt that China would not just simply give up in the event of war. They felt the glow of Atomic power years before the Cult of Atom began preaching about it; and not in a good way. Many residents dug into their perfectly manicured backyards and created improvised fallout shelters, stocking them with fresh treats and preserved meats, waiting for what they viewed as the inevitable. Others contented themselves with newly constructed Pulowski Preservation Shelters, whilst some just followed the old "Duck-and-Cover" instructions given to them since kindergarten. Vault-Tec, growing steadily at around this time, was all to keen to present the town with a proposal, taking advantage of the dire financial straits the town found itself in, a proposal that would lay to rest, at least partially, some residents fears of what they viewed as impending nuclear war - a Vault. An underground shelter designed to save all, at least according to the Vault-Tec sales pitch, of the residents of Swallow Hills. Vault-Tec's tentative proposal was well received and accepted within days of being made by way of unanimous vote. A ticker-tape parade was organized the day that construction began. It was a time to feel alive and secure, safe in the knowledge that they would be safe; and the ignorance that their lives meant nothing to Vault-Tec, that their new Vault, Vault 42, was instead a petri dish for a secretive control group within the government - the Enclave. When the Vault's construction was finally finished in 2074, despite numerous hiccups and complaints about sinkholes and improper construction, reservations were made instantly by the paranoid or those seeking peace of mind for a place in the expansive Vault. The rest of the population delayed their decision, preferring to simply wait and see whether such a costly investment would be truly worth it. Those without an ability to foresee, or the budget to afford a place in the Vault, took comfort instead in the numerous military victories and advances in Military technology, such as power armour, that had secured such victories. celebrating the victories in Alaska and overseas with patriotic flag-waving or refreshing Nuka Cola Victories. On October 23rd 2077, the day seemed fairly normal. The homefront in Alaska was secure, the war against China was ultimately successful abroad and all but won, at least in American eyes. and overall prosperity in America, despite the rationing of food and fuel, played an important role in reasurring citizens of not only Swallow Hills, but numerous locations throughout the nation. Many relaxed and switched on their radios or televisions - only to have their regularly scheduled programming interrupted by terrified and frantic reports of nuclear attack. Sirens set up by the Civil Defense teams prior now blared in the Commercial district and suburbs. The lucky and fortunate who'd bought out shelter in the Vault took shelter in the vast subterranean shelter whilst neighbours and friends were turned away by armed security. Those caught in the streets took to shelter in Pulowski Preservation Shelters, underneath park benches or in cafes and bars. Those caught at home practiced the ill-thought-out but well intentioned duck and cover method. Those who had prepared descended to their well-stocked basements or shelters, prepared, at least in their minds, for the end they always knew would come. When the first blasts came, the EMP waves saw to the backlog of motorists trying to drive both out of and in to the town whilst the blinding light saw to those who were looking directly towards the blasts. The first shockwaves caused already subsiding buildings to collapse, thanks to shoddy Vault-Tec digging, damaging the Vault's reactor and setting in motion the chain of events that would later cause the Vault such misery. Then followed the huge dust-clouds, brought up by the explosions, flinging cars, debris and even citizens into the air as they rumbled across the land in the wake of the huge mushroom clouds that now rose up to block the sky. Within hours, it was all over. The little community lay in tattered ruins, survivors crawling or clawing their way out of ruined buildings and shattered homes. Many found themselves trapped beneath crushed tables or desks in ruined homes or offices, doomed to die alone as other survivors fled. Those structures that remained intact and inhabited were soon overrun by desperate and violent citizens, with once harmonious families murdered by once welcome neighbours. The American dream had come to an Ignominious end. In the years following the disaster, little recorded history remained. Many of the former residents left their once grand town to the mercy of the elements and newly mutated creatures. Fallout, radioactive storms and harsh suns ensured that the only thing green left in the town was the faded signage and billboards advertising all sorts of pre-war goodies. Mr. Handy's still continued with daily chores, despite the former homes having collapsed in on themselves and their employer's now dead. By 2100, the only citizens left in the ruined hell-hole were Ghouls and Feral Ghouls, notably one Herman Long, a ghoul of repute owing to his past as a travelling salesman in the pre-war days. Eventually, wandering survivors, both Human and Ghoul, would go on to form the first vestiges of civilization in the practically abandoned town. The settlers would go on to appoint the now pseudo-celebrity Herman to be the mayor of the newly founded settlement, partly because of his experience in pre-war administration and mostly because of his comedic-relief value due to his bumbling and clumsy nature. Whilst most settlers congregated in the fairly fortified commercial district, settled right in the middle of the town, others would head into the outskirts of the town either to partake in fairly loose farms and ranches, criminal activity in the form of banditry and raider parties whilst others sought shelter directly outside of the Vault's main entrance, waiting for the opportunity to enter, however far-fetched that chance seemed to be. In 2134 the reactor of Vault 42 suffered catastrophic damage and following a severe meltdown, leaving the Vault severely depopulated and the spread of radiation beneath ground working its way to the surface, irradiating some of the few pockets of water located in the town, forcing the town to become reliant on outside sources to bring in fresh water, crippling many small farms and leaving the town at the mercy of the increasingly demanding water merchants of California. Even when the relatively new New California Republic formed, the water merchants still held arguably as much power as the Brahmin barons, limiting the effect of many legislation and regulation against their morally ambiguous practices, with the town still unable to attain NCR representation due to the bureaucratic and slow processes of the NCR senate and interference of powerful elements in the senate still determined to maintain their In 2214, when the Vault finally opened, a large amount of Vault residents left to explore the outside world whilst a large amount of town residents left the surface for the "safety" of the Vault. The result was a settlement now filled with relatively unsure and out-of-depth former Vault dwellers, whilst the Vault found itself filled with thuggish, hardened survivors from a world that many of the original remaining residents were horrified and disgusted by. With distrust and discord present in both towns, mutual partnership was brokered more out of necessity than trust. Water from the Vault was dispatched to the surface, freeing the town partly from the ruthless grip of the water merchants still present in California, despite NCR regulation and legislation meant to prevent such extortion, in return for food and salvage that could be used to maintain the Vault, due to a loss of the surplus in the irradiated sector of the Vault, being delivered to the Vault. Significant Locales *'Suburbs: '''Originally a tranquil and beautiful example of pre-war America, where the hot-button issue was whether or not the neighbours were having an affair, the suburbs now stand as a battered shell of sparsely populated homes, where either settlers looking to carve out a new life for themselves in the post-war world, addicts going into hiding to escape drug-related debts or Bandit and Raider alike lie in wait to find the next victim exist; not always peacefully. *'Commercial District: 'The main center of town both in the pre-war and post-war world, forming the economic hub and main living center in the town respectively. The district holds the old mayor's office, now standing as Long's private residence, numerous trading posts and stores and a variety of residences and other businesses, ranging from brothels to military surplus. *'Sampson Hotel: 'The Sampson Hotel was a pre-war establishment, formerly a theater, turned in to a hotel by Marian Lane following the Great War. It became the center of post-war commerce for the town. Traders, wanderers and settlers would meet and still do meet to trade and chat in the old hotel. Drinks cost extra for newcomers, however. *'Vault 42: 'The nearby Vault-Tec facility, Vault 42, stands as one of the last bastions of pre-war society; both its good and its bad. The Vault stood sealed for numerous years, but was eventually opened to the wastes following a series of events that nearly destroyed the entire Vault, leaving access open to Wastelanders who passed stringent entry exams. Citizens of Note *'Herman Long: 'A former salesman of repute from prior to the war, Herman worked as a simple salesman for everything from Nuka Cola novelty lamps and brooms. Following the Great War, this salesman became the unofficial leader of the first vestiges of civilization and finally the mayor of the settlement, providing his own ''"extreme experience in politics" ''as he states, to better manage the town. Despite his ''"extreme experience" ''the mayor struggled and still struggles to maintain the town's economy, also struggling to bolster his rather unpopular public image thanks to his awkward manner and bumbling character. *'Marian Lane: 'A rough-'n'-ready bartender originally from The Hub who moved to the town to escape NCR taxation, she is known in town as, from her own admission, a ''"Tough old bitch" who has come to be an accepted and thoroughly loved figure, mostly due to her pragmatic manner and tendency to give free drinks to those she likes. Her alcoholism is rarely taken into account, mostly due to the amount of fellow alcoholics warming up to her in her hotel. Gallery Swallow Hills.png|The Tranquil Paradise of Pre-war America Vault 42 Construction.png|Vault 42's Early Days As A Construction Site Outside Of Swallow Hills Swallow Hills Kitchen.png|The Standard Idyllic Kitchen Of Swallow Hills Swallow Hills Living Room.png|The Standard Idyllic Living Room Of Swallow Hills Swallow Hills Bathroom.png|The Standard 'Idyllic' Bathroom Of Swallow Hills Swallow Hills Bedroom.png|The Standard Idyllic Bedroom Of Swallow Hills Swallow Hills Commercial District.png|Swallow Hills' Commercial District In The Post-War World Swallow Hills Suburbs.png|Swallow Hills' Suburbs In The Post-War World Swallow Hills Bedroom Post-War.png|A Post-War Bedroom In The Suburbs Swallow Hills Living Room Post-War.png|A Post-War Living Room In The Suburbs Swallow Hills Kitchen Post-War.png|A Post-War Kitchen In The Suburbs Swallow Hills Bathroom Post-War.png|A Post-War Bathroom In The Suburbs Swallow Hills Post-War Store.png|One Of The Many Post-War Swallow Hills Stores Category:Places Category:Communities